Transformers: NEST base revealed
by Bluejay20
Summary: Team Prime has a secret! They left a secret base called NEST, leaving Ironhide in charge. During a small fight, Sideswipe gets wounded, with no medic back at NEST Arcee insists that they bring him to base. The Deceptions believe that the 2 Autobot teams are together and regroup their forces. Now the Autobots regroup, will they be able to work together? Or will they fall apart?


**Hey Bluejay20 here!**

**This is a Transformers\Transformers: Prime crossover. This is set in AU. Kind of. Its set after Dark of the Moon but Ironhide is still alive, and obviously Starscream and Megatron. While in transformers prime its set somewhere in season 1.**

**Ok, so now that we got that covered just a fair warning. I am going through a Dino Sideswipe faze. So I may or may not make Dino and Sideswipe a couple. Don****'****t ask why I am on that faze but I am completely set on that pairing right now.**

**There is also an attempt to write a transformers fight scene so fingers crossed I did not fail! :)**

**So, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Halfway around the world,

A silver convertible corvette stingray concept car and a red Ferrari Italia 458 were cruising down the dirt roads. The breeze felt nice hitting their alt-modes as they barely checked what the speed limit was. The silver corvette put on the breaks slightly before shifting to the other side of the Ferrari and pulling up to that side.

"Are you sure Ironhide said that there was an energon signal? I cannot find a single trace of energon! We should just go back before we run out of fuel...and before it gets late" Sideswipe titled his mirrors so that he could see the sun setting creating a purplish sky. He would not admit it, but it was quite pleasant to just sit and watch.

"No" Dino huffed, his Italian accent thick. "We are just living on scraps of energon, if we continue...we will surely die"

Sideswipe did not question Dino, the Ferrari was right. The only thing they had was small bits of scraps. It barely held them off during the day; they were forced to only eat certain times a day. Ironhide had stopped having his energon all together, making sure the entire team ate first. Not that there were a lot of bots in the team.

Dino made a sharp right, almost hitting the silver corvette. Sideswipe yelped in surprise and followed quickly in pursuit.

"This way" Dino said, speeding up quickly seeing an open clearing ahead. Dino transformed and took a look around. Sideswipe followed his lead, transforming quickly.

Dino hummed; placing his hands on his hips he turned around and continued looking around the scenery. All Sides did was step back and give the red Ferrari some space. He watched the use-to-be-noble take small steps, almost as if he was going to run into a trap. "The energon is close" he said, turning around to face the silver corvette.

"Great!" Sideswipe clapped his hands together, smiling, "Where do we find it?"

Dino narrowed his optics at the energon reading scanner and then looked up. The red mech pointed towards a different side of the canyon the surrounded them. "Right there, that is were the energon signal is coming from"

Sideswipe skated towards were Dino was pointing. He made his wheeled feet screech to a halt. The silver mech let his blade slide from the top of his wrists. The cybertronian blades glowed against the setting sun. The cyberglyphices scrolled nicely down the edges.

"Amico!" Dino shouted as Sides raised his blade about to slam it into the mountain. "Do not touch the energon!" Dino exclaimed.

Sideswipe smirked and looked behind his shoulder, "I won't touch the energon!" he shouted before slamming his blade into the mountain. Sideswipe gave a victorious laugh, "I honestly didn't think that was going to work" Sideswipe admitted.

"Now cut it out"

Sideswipe moved the blade upwards but it caught on something. He cursed loudly and tried to pull out the blade finding it was stuck. "Ah…Dino, help…please?" Sideswipe asked, earning himself an optic roll from the red accented mech.

"Oh mio Dio, hai capito qualcosa?" Dino started muttering as he started walking towards Sideswipe. Dino studied the rock that was keeping the blade captive. He was about to speak when Sideswipe hushed him. "Do you hear that?" Sideswipe whispered. Dino silenced, he started hearing it. It was a soft rumbling soft. Almost engine like.

"We are slagged" Sideswipe whispered, trying to yank the blade from the canyon.

The engine continued until it got louder. Two vehicles appeared. One a blue motorcycle and the other was a much larger truck, all green.

"Slag, were so slagged!" Sideswipe shouted, he wrapped his other hand around the wrist that held the blade and tried to yank the blade out but it was not working.

Dino narrowed his blue optics, taking a closer look. A gasp escaped his vocalizer, he stepped backwards a bit, optics blinking wildly in confusion.

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked, raising an optic ridge and ceasing his yanking momentarily.

"It-It's a Team Prime member" Dino explained quickly, his optics looking over the still stuck mech's arm.

"We. Are. Dead" Sideswipe muttered under his breath.

Dino allowed his pitch black blades to come out of the sides of his arms. He took up a battle position. "There is no doubt they do not want the energon" Dino explained quickly to a very confused Sideswipe. "I will _not _allow them to take this away from us. The energon we desperately need. Get out, get the energon and call Ironhide for a Groundbridge. Deal. Deal" Dino did not even wait for a confirmation from the younger mech, he just ran off his arm-blades still unsheathed.

_11111111111_

"Arcee" Bulkhead warned, "Is that a Decepticon?"

Arcee came to a halt and transformed to take a closer look at the mech making his way towards them. "No" Arcee gasped, "It-It's an Autobot"

"Then why is he about to attack us?" Bulkhead demanded, transforming as well to stand beside Arcee in a battle position.

"He's not part of our team anymore...I'll explain it later. Right now, we have to fight" Arcee said.

_1111111111111_

Dino's jumped in the air and transformed into his nice Ferrari alt-mode. His wheels screeched against the ground as he sped down the dirt road. Dust flew into the air behind him; he hit it to his highest mph. His CPU beeped loudly in complaint. He was losing energon quickly, but that did not deter him from his speed.

Sideswipe watched, he wasn't even trying to get out anymore. All he could do was watch his comrade go into battle with two very skilled Autobots.

Dino sped up quickly, the two Autobots still held position and were not giving up that battle position. Dino calculated the distance between him and The Autobots he found out what mile he needed to transform to gain the perfect landing.

_2 more miles_

Dino thought.

_1 more mile_

Dino said, his engine roaring loudly.

_Now_

Dino transformed, the speed from previously jerked him forward. The red mech took out his whips and threw them at the unsuspecting green Autobot. However, Arcee was quick and used her blades to cut the wire connecting Dino to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead then grabbed the whips and slammed the noble on the ground.

_111111111_

Sideswipe's optics widened and he started pulling on the blade. "Slag, slag, slag" he kept muttering under his breath. Trying to get the blade out.

_111111111_

Dino got into a low crouch; he was glaring up at the two Autobots as the two Autobots stared down at him. Each waiting for what they were going to do next. Then…Dino moved.

The red mech skillfully stood up and did a warrior style spin, the whips going in a circle around the red bot before slapping hard into the chest plating of the green Autobot. Said Autobot let out a hiss of pain and stumbled backwards.

Arcee ran towards the mech, transforming her hands into guns she aimed it over at him and shot. Dino's larger frame was easier to hit…if he was visible.

Dino cloaked himself when Arcee started firing. This made Arcee stop before firing in every direction. The red mech launched himself at Arcee, tackling her to the ground and putting his arm blade up to her neck. The other hand was holding his dart rifle. Carefully aimed at Bulkhead.

"Let her go!" Bulkhead shouted, but did not dare to move in fear of taking his own life as well as Arcee.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. We need this energon" Dino growled, looking between the mech and the femme.

"Dino!" Sideswipe yelled from across the canyon making the red mech turn his helm.

Sideswipe was surrounded by vehicons. He was trying to fire at everyone with one arm; he desperately tried to get the other blade out of the rock so I can be usable. But it was no use; one vehicon grabbed the only available arm and yanked the Former Autobot. Hard. Sideswipe felt the arm stuck in the rock pop and creak. Sideswipe let out a groan until the arm popped.

It did not fully detach, but according to his CPU it was not even there.

One of the other vehicons kicked Sideswipe in the abdomen, making him fall to the ground and his arm twist in an awkward way.

Dino ran jumped and sped off. Completely forgetting about the two Autobots behind him. Only caring about Sides, the vehicons—despite clearly being able to hear Dino making his way towards them— did not turn around. Instead they continued their torturous assault on the helpless Autobot sprawled below them.

Dino's engine roared in warning.

_111111111_

"Who is he?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

"I will explain later" Arcee promised, "but we have to help Sides"

"Who?" Bulkhead called. Arcee had transformed and sped down the road to fight the vehicons. Bulkhead was closely behind.

_11111111_

Sideswipe was losing energon, his optics shuttered. He still gave feeble attempts to pry the weapon out of the hard rock but it was impossible. The vehicons beating him noticed the attempt and started laughing at him before continuing their torturous assault.

A flash of red appeared in front of him and a vehicon fell to the ground. A gash across its neck cables made it obvious that Dino had slashed him. The vehicons stopped and turned all their attention to the noble that was fighting them. Dino skillfully brought Decepticons down with either a clean slice to the throat, or a good twist of the neck. Whatever it was the vehicons kept dropping.

Arcee transformed and slammed her fist into one of the vehicons visor.

"Why are you helping?!" Dino hissed, despite his protest of her helping he grabbed one of the vehicons whipped them around into Arcee's gun were she shot the Decepticon.

"Sideswipe is my comrade too" she explained quickly, ducking under a shot that was fired at her before returning the shot and hitting it directly in the spark chamber of another Decepticon.

"_Was_" Dino corrected, doing a flip over a vehicon and slide his arm blade down the middle of the vehicon.

"Why are you arguing with me about this!?" Arcee demanded, "As long as we defeat the Decepticon no harm, no foul" she hissed, standing as a guard in front of the still un-operational Sideswipe.

"Decepticons, retreat!" One of the vehicons shouted, quickly calling for a groundbridge from Soundwave.

Dino let the vehicon in his grasp drop to the ground, allowing the black and purple mech to scramble to his feet and run away from the scene and into the groundbridge.

"We need to get Sideswipe to Ratchet" Arcee said, looking over the many wounds that Sideswipe had.

"He doesn't need Ratchet!" Dino snapped "he needs _his _team. He needs to go back to NEST base"

"I don't care what you say, Dino! I am taking him to Ratchet!"

Dino was about to come up with a smart remark but noticed his comrade knocked out on the ground. Bleeding from basically everywhere from his frame. His optics were shut off and he was barely breathing. Crossing his arms, Dino huffed but did not comment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I****'****ll update soon****…****hopefully.**

**Amico means Friend**

**Oh mio Dio****, hai capito ****qualcosa**** means Oh my god, do you understand anything?**

**According to Google translate, it may be wrong.**

**Thanks for Reading! This will be a semi serious, semi humor fic. I****'****ll update soon!**

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review**

**~Bluejay20**


End file.
